1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radar as applied to the detection and tracking of objects fired by hostile weaponry and determining location of the weapon. It also relates to detection and tracking of moving objects in general.
2. Prior Art
The radar system of the present invention is of the general type described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,536, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The basis of this existing patent is use of a non-scanning antenna beam that continuously illuminates the surveillance sector of interest. This feature eliminates much of the cost associated with radars that employ scanning antenna beams, and it also provides numerous additional benefits, including the ability to search for new targets while simultaneously tracking existing ones. There is no longer any conflict in the allocation of time spent in these functions, as tracking of an increasing number of targets does not affect the time spent in search. No matter how many targets are being tracked, the radar will still be able to devote all of its resources to searching for new ones.